Reika Scarlet
Appearance Reika has the youthful appearance of a young woman in her early twenties though she can sometimes be mistaken as being in her late teens with her most noticeable trait being her silky smooth crimson hair that extends all the way down to her waist with long side-locks and front fringes. Her facial features are considered to be beautiful yet stern with chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. She is of normal height as she stands at 168 cm (5'6'') 5'9" . Violette has top a model hourglass figure, with ample hips and exceptionally large, round breasts. These breasts, roughly 132 cm in circumference, are often described as "firm and incredibly soft" compared to "two pillows" while serving as an extra means of storage, allowing Violette enough space to place small objects away for safe keeping which is something she sometimes does. Aside from being a place to hold stuff, she also does it because very few people ever expect her to use her own breasts as 'storage'. Oddly enough, because they're comprised of incredibly soft skin, they provide their wielder with an extra degree of protection, similar to that of an assault vest. As a whole, the woman is very curvy, from her wide ample hips that leads to well rounded backside down to her shapely thighs. Her assets can be roughly described as two large bowling balls neatly placed aside one another. Despite this, Violette's figure has an athletically lean and well-toned musculature which is evident by the slender and elegant muscles in her arms, the traces of a slender smoothness six pack that manages to work with her curves alongside her long curvy legs thickened and toned by her muscle. Fc8fe8548105ff93276a78971ceca140.jpg|11 year old Reika as a apprentice holy knight Apparel As a Holy Knight, Reika wears a light suit of armor that consisted of a a fused collar and a steel breastplate with an overlapping plate featuring various curved lines that are placed on different parts and a large cross at the center. A pair of large, rounded pauldrons adorn her shoulders and plated gauntlets cover her arms extending upwards that leads to elbow guards ending in a curved plate. As the front and back of the armor don't connect, Reika's back and sides are exposed to reveal a form-fitting, sleeveless black shirt underneath. From the waist down is a V-shaped piece circling her hips, a brown belt that holds up a blue pleated skirt along with a pair of black, sturdy calf-high boots that cover her feet. She also wears a pair of diamond-shaped earrings that were given to her by ****. When dressed casually, she often forgoes the armor in favor of a simple white blouse. Db72167a79fc6cfe9492f77a2e5cf2ffae237b76 hq.jpg|Reikas initial armor Erza.Scarlet.full.1517695.jpg 782feb304cd193487827ef08b29b7ee82d441484 hq.jpg Erzahb2.jpg Personality Abilities Physical Abilities * Enhanced Strength: In spite of Reika's slender build, she possesses an incredible degree of physical strength that greatly surpasses ordinary humans and is something she is feared for even by several other Holy Knights. * Immense Durability: * Immense Endurance: * Immense Reflexes: Fighting Styles * Master Swordsmanship Specialist: One of the abilities Reika is well-known for is her mastery with a sword which described as being of the highest caliber and being able to effectively wield a variety of weapons with the same level of skill. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While she primarily relies on the use of her weapons in combat, she is equally skilled in close-quarters combat which she is able to incorporate alongside her swordsmanship and is capable of holding her own against other hand-to-hand combatant such as ****. Magical Abilities * [[Change|'Change']]: An very versatile and powerful ability that allows Reika to summon a multitude of magical weapons and armor that she can use in combat to various effects with some equipment consuming more or less magical power than others. She is also capable of using . However, she is unable to use this if she is low on magic power as is with most abilities nor is she able to use certain weapons and armor except in special circumstances due to the amount of magic power required. * Transformation: Reika is able to change her clothes and is seen able to do it without any sign of exhaustion. However, she is never seen transforming her physical appearance. Power Levels Equipment Quotes Trivia * She is based off of Erza Scarlet from the Fairy Tail Series. * According to the author: ** Her birthplace is Britannia ** Her special ability is ** Her weak point is ** Her daily activity is ** Her hobbies are ** Her charm point is ** Her complex is ** What she likes about herself is ** She doesn't have a favorite animal ** Her favorite food is cake ** Her favorite scent is strawberries ** The most embarrassing thing in her life is people commenting on her horrible handwriting ** Her greatest regret ** Dream/Hope: ** What she wants the most right now is ** The person she respects most is Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Holy Knights Category:Holy Knight Category:Skullguy123 Category:Knights